Una hora muy feliz, pero muy corta
by anira22
Summary: HBP Spoilers! otro de los momentos perdido que yo eché de menos, Harry recuerda una hora particularmente feliz con Ginny, pero no sabemos qué pasó durante esa hora, mi versión aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes que salgan en este fic me pertenecen, son obra de Jotaká Rowling, a quien le doy las gracias por haberlos creado.

_En una de estas noches, cuando Ginny se había retirado a la biblioteca y Harry se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana en la sala común, supuestamente terminando su tarea de Herbología pero en realidad recordando una hora particularmente feliz que había pasado junto al lago con Ginny a la hora de la comida (…)_

-Contrólate Harry, empiezas a parecerte a Ron- Hermione hablaba mientras ponía cara de asco al mirar a Harry comer como sólo un cerdo lo haría.

-¡Oi¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

-Naaaada- dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez con una voz cansina.

Ginny miraba con una expresión de sorpresa a su novio, nunca había visto a Harry comer de esa manera, cogió la servilleta y le limpió barbilla de la que le goteaba salsa.

-Pareces un cerdito- Dijo mientras le limpiaba otra vez y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Harry se atragantó un poco y miró a Ginny con espanto¡Cómo que parecía un cerdo?

-Trato de comer rápido para poder aprovechar la hora que tenemos libre, quedamos en ir a dar un paseo, solos-puntualizó esto al ver que Ron iba a sugerir algún entretenimiento para los cuatro y Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un solo minuto de su tiempo con Ginny a nadie. Esta tarde la tendría solo para él durante una hora entera, si comía rápido, quizás más.

-Si Sigues comiendo así te pondrás malo y entonces iremos solos, pero a la enfermería.

Miró a Ginny de soslayo y en voz baja y avergonzada le dijo-¿Parezco un cerdo?

Hermione y Ginny se echaron a reír.

-¡Eh!-Ron parecía haber descubierto algo de repente- Tú has dicho que se parecía a mí¡yo no soy un cerdo!- Ron gritaba mientras apuntaba a Hermione con una croqueta pinchada en el tenedor acusador.

Ginny y Hermione, rieron aún más fuerte.

-De todas formas ya estoy lleno. Vámonos, Ginny-. Harry le cogió la mano y se levantó del banco tirando de ella.

-Pero si aún no han servido los postres…

-¿Y a quién le interesa un postre?

-A mí.- Ese no podía ser otro que Ron, Hermione chasqueó la lengua, miró a Ginny y le hizo un gesto con los hombros como diciendo que su hermano, era una causa perdida. Ginny volvió la vista hacia Harry con la idea de convencerlo de quedarse al postre, pero cuando miró a su novio, vio que este tenía una mirada que claramente decía, que el postre de él, era ella. Y Ginny de repente supo que ni todo el dulce del mundo compensaría una hora de complacer a Harry en lo que él estuviera pensando para esa tarde.

Ginny se levantó del banco y miró a Harry como prometiéndole el mejor de lo postres.

-¿Tenéis que hacer eso aquí¿Delante de todos? Es asqueroso.

Harry se giró hacia su amigo sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba, Ginny y él solo estaban cogidos de la mano, vio como Hermione le daba a Ron una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara.

-¡Ay¿por qué me das una patada? Pero sí es… ¡Ay!- Ron se había ganado otra patada, ésta, menos disimulada y mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

Hermione giró la cara hacia ellos y puso una sonrisa falsa como de azafata de vuelos

-Que lo paséis bien.

Harry y Ginny salieron del gran comedor mientras Hermione sermoneaba a Ron (Ginny se paró para decirle a Demelza que por favor, le llevara a la próxima clase sus libros de la tarde) en dirección a los terrenos del colegio.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un punto al lado del lago, alejado del castillo, donde había un árbol enorme de gruesas hojas y nudosas raíces donde podían sentarse.

Ginny sin embargo, prefirió sentarse en el césped húmedo, Harry lo hizo a su lado.

-¡Por fin solos!- Y sin decir una palabra más Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ginny y empezó a besarla. Desde luego si Ginny pensaba que iban a hablar sobre cualquier tema, estaba equivocada, Harry desde el principio no quiso una relación como la de Ron y Lavender, pero había descubierto que a Ron no le importaba que Harry y Ginny hablaran de sus cosas delante de él, a Ron solo le molestaba que se besaran, o que hicieran manitas en su presencia, así que Harry aprovechaba todo el tiempo en el que Ginny y él estaba solos para profundizar en su relación, más… íntimamente. Mientras que, las palabras las dejaban para luego.

Ginny abrazó a Harry y se tumbó en la hierba llevándose el cuerpo de él con ella, pero no se separaron, al contrario, cuando la espalda de Ginny tocó el suelo y el pecho de Harry quedó pegado al de ella, el beso se volvió más fuerte y apasionado y Harry acabó encima de Ginny totalmente, con sus piernas entre las piernas de ella.

Ginny hacía ruiditos de satisfacción con la nariz y la garganta y Harry respiraba más fuerte que nunca, pensó que nunca se habían besado de esta manera, era verdad que alguna vez se habían… emocionado bastante, pero no como ahora. Harry podía notar los pechos de Ginny apretándose contra el suyo, los dos corazones palpitando fuertemente, al unísono.

La cabeza de Ginny estaba apoyada en su brazo y su otra mano estaba ocupada asiendo el cuello de ella como para evitar que huyera, pero Ginny tenía las manos libres y jugaba con su nuca y su pelo, despeinándolo todavía más. Harry notó como la mano de Ginny descendía por su espalda hasta pararse en su trasero donde empezó a apretarle la carne, y Harry sintió la sangre más caliente que nunca ante aquel gesto y quiso besarla con más pasión todavía, pero entonces, el momento se rompió, porque por alguna extraña razón, Ginny empezó a reírse.

Harry levantó la cara y se quedó mirándola con una expresión de disgusto en los ojos, pero ella seguía riéndose como una niña. Ginny tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos, el pelo alborotado y la cara acalorada. ¿Qué ocurría¿Acaso el hecho de que él se excitara de esa manera era motivo de risa para ella o qué?

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- Harry quería darle a su voz un tono duro y serio, pero su voz sonó entrecortada y desesperada.

Ella sólo soltó una risita.

-No tienes culo.-Volvió a apretarle el trasero, esta vez con las dos manos- están tan flacucho que no tienes carne que apretar- Ella seguía sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio.

Harry sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se le subía a la cabeza, se puso rojo hasta las raíces del pelo ante aquel comentario. Se incorporó y dejó de mirarla a ella para mirar hacia el lago.

-Si no te gusta no lo toques- sabía que se había puesto a la defensiva y había sonado muy brusco. ¿Acaso se acercaba su primera pelea, quizás la última?

Ella volvió a soltar una risita. También se sentó, rodeándole con las piernas y abrazándolo por la espalda le dio un beso en la nuca.

-Me encanta- había dicho esto con un susurro que a Harry le hizo volver a hervir la sangre, ella le estaba dando ligeros besos en el cuello, y él se giró rendido ante ella para mirarla. Ella volvió a sonreírle, no había asomo de burla en su mirada, Ginny se levantó sobre sus rodillas y dio la vuelta hasta quedar sentada en el regazo de Harry, y a éste le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ginny acercó su boca a la de Harry hasta rozarla y volvió a susurrar que le encantaba. Harry se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el césped, su cabeza, apoyada en una de las duras raíces. Ginny, que había descendido con él y estaba encima se incorporó sentándose en su vientre y sin dejar de mirarlo se quito la chaqueta de la escuela. Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, pero a los poco segundos comprobó, cuando Ginny le obligó a levantar la cabezada la raíz y le colocó la chaqueta debajo, que solo se la había quitado para que él estuviera más cómodo.

La discusión sobre su trasero, había sido olvidada.

Continuará……

Por favor¡dejad reviews! Espero que no os hayáis escandalizado, pero muchos hemos pasado por los quince y dieciséis años de nuestra pareja preferida, y sabemos lo que es.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Orla Potter y cbkpotter25 creedme, en cuanto empiece las clases no tendré oportunidad ni de crear ni de actualizar tan a menudo, muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Eyoudhin, supongo que cuando el libro salga en español encontraremos (porque yo también quiero leer) más fics de esos momentos perdidos, tengo la suerte de saber inglés y al leerme el libro he podido hacer estos fics.**

Ginny seguía sentada sobre su vientre. Harry la miraba intensamente, era como si la viera por primera vez. Se sentía ansioso y cómodo en aquella nueva (y realmente placentera) posición, durante todo el año había tenido sueños en los que él y Ginny hacían cosas que supuestamente solo la gente mayor hacía, y aunque al principio sólo se besaban, últimamente, cuando estaba con ella, Harry se sentía lo suficientemente mayor como para desear ciertas cosas y situaciones.

Ginny le sonrió y bajó su cuerpo para darle un beso, y cuando volvió a levantarse estaba muy colorada, se mordió un labio, y Harry vio como le cogía las manos en las suyas, Ginny tenía las manos heladas a pesar de que no hacía frío, y Harry supo, en ese momento, que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él ante la perspectiva de descubrir lo que Harry últimamente llamaba en sus sueños sobre Ginny, nuevos horizontes.

Ella le guió las manos y las colocó en sus piernas sin dejar de mirarle las manos a Harry, y Harry no necesitó más, con los ojos muy abiertos observando todo lo que hacían sus manos, empezó a acariciarle lentamente los muslos a Ginny, tenía la carne fría y la piel muy suave, y Harry descubrió que también él tenía que morderse el labio para no gritar de los nervios.

Ginny rió con una risa nerviosa, como alguien que hace algo prohibido. Sin quitar las manos de sus piernas Harry se sentó, al estar sentada en su regazo la boca de Ginny quedaba ligeramente más alta que la suya, pero eso no le impidió besarla. Todo era más fácil cuando se besaban, Harry notó que algo de la tensión se diluía con el beso, las manos de Ginny volvían a vagar libremente por su pelo y espalda, y Harry descubrió que era más sencillo tocarla cuando sus bocas estaban juntas. Le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello a Ginny y se echó hacia atrás, volvían a estar tumbados.

Harry volvió a notar un torrente de sangre caliente, como el de antes del fiasco sobre su trasero, y empezó a besarla con más urgencia, ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba? Harry bajó la mano por la espalda de Ginny y al final se detuvo en su meta, ella se había reído de su trasero, él también tenía derecho a emitir su juicio sobre esa región en particular, pero cuando apretó la carne de Ginny la poca sangre que tenía en el cerebro desapareció y dejó de pensar, se acabaron los juicios.

Ginny volvió a reír. ¿_Y ahora de qué se ríe?_ Harry se separó de ella y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es que no sé tocar un culo?

Ginny se rió aún más fuerte y Harry frunció el entrecejo. Seguro que Dean y Michael sí que sabían….

-¿Qué?- Harry levantó un poco la cabeza (pero sin quitar las manos de su objetivo)

-Naaada.

-Si quieres dejo de tocarte- Harry hablaba con resentimiento, pero sus manos no retrocedieron de donde estaban. Observó como Ginny movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Ginny bajó la cabeza y haciendo un pucherito frotó su nariz contra la de Harry.

-Que susceptible es mi niño- Le dio un beso y cuando levantó la cara su expresión había cambiado completamente, el juego había terminado.

Mirándole a los ojos Harry volvió a apretarle el trasero como probándola, pero ella seguía sin reír, Harry pensó que habían superado la barrera del trasero y sin pensarlo dos veces levantó las manos y cogió la cabeza de Ginny hasta bajarla a la altura de la suya para poder besarla sin oportunidad de que volvería a huir con cualquier excusa o risita estúpida que le distrajera.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y cuando el beso se volvió más salvaje tuvo que apartarse de la boca de ella para empezar a besarle el cuello, sus manos parecían mucho menos férreas ahora, eran más hábiles, se sentía más seguro, y mientras le besaba la garganta sintió que quería más, que podían llegar a más, le sacó la camisa de la falda y pudo tocarle la suave espalda, Harry notó con satisfacción como a Ginny se le ponía el vello de punta y cuando pasó su mano por el vientre plano de Ginny ella se frotó con urgencia contra él, y Harry pensó que ahora sí que le estaba dando un ataque, la profecía se equivocaba, Voldemort no le mataría nunca porque Harry iba a morir a aquí, Ginny lo iba a matar de placer y deseo… por un momento Harry recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho que su arma más poderosa era el amor, desde luego Harry no pensaba matar a Voldemort a base de besos, y mucho menos iba a dejar que Voldemort besara a Ginny para comprobar si se moría, antes se comía crudos una caja entera de escregutos crecidos.

Con la distracción Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny había conseguido volver a ponerse debajo y que era ella la que ahora le besaba la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- la voz de Ginny sonaba velada, tenía la boca pegada a la garganta de Harry.

Harry no contestó, sintiéndose cada vez más valiente y confidente obligó a Ginny a volver a besarlo mientras su mano se dirigía al siguiente objetivo, y ¡qué objetivo!

Harry fue subiendo su mano lentamente, casi disimuladamente por el vientre de Ginny hacia arriba, no lo hacía para ver si ella no se daba cuenta, no, lo hacía por si ella deseaba echarse atrás le diera tiempo de decírselo a él, y a él de asimilar el fiasco. Pero Ginny no protestó, suspiraba de forma hipnótica y cuando Harry paró la mano sobre el pecho derecho, ella arqueó deliciosamente la espalda hacia él, y Harry se pegó todavía más a ella casi rugiendo.

¿Dónde escondía Ginny toda esa carne? Harry se había fijado más en ella desde el verano, y a partir de descubrir sus sentimientos, mucho más, pero no imaginaba que tal cantidad (y calidad) de carne pudiera habitar debajo del uniforme del colegio, o las ropas de quidicht, o el camisón…

Parecía que ambos se habían aburrido ya de besos apasionados y salvajes, porque ahora los besos eran cortos, húmedos, igualmente intensos, pero ni Harry ni Ginny, quien tenía la mano por debajo de la camisa de Harry, parecían querer que unos besos de nada les distrajeran de sus nuevos descubrimientos.

Harry soltó un gruñido de impaciencia, el sujetador de Ginny estaba plantando batalla.

-Si lo desabrochas, a lo mejor, no es tan incómodo.

Harry levantó la cara y la miró molesto.

-Pero resulta que no sé como se quita esta cosa odiosa- Dijo las tres últimas palabras mientras se peleaba con un sujetador que, claramente, les estaba ganando la batalla.

Ginny hizo un sonido de desesperación.

-Pues dímelo. ¿Sabes? Si hablamos todo será más fácil, yo no puedo saber que te gusta y qué quieres, dímelo y ya está.

-Pues yo quería que esta fuera una tarde romántica, y míranos, primero mi culo, luego el tuyo, y ahora esto.

-Esto es romántico, Harry. A no ser que esperaras una escena digna de una novela de amor, es perfecto-Ginny le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

-Ya -Harry hablaba sin convicción.

-Lo es- ella habló con toda la convicción que a él le faltaba y arqueó la espalda hacia arriba dejando un hueco entre el suelo y ella.

Harry pasó las manos por su espalda y tras unos segundos de forcejeo, consiguió desabrochar la maldita prenda.

-¿Lo ves Tonto como no era tan difícil, Anda, dame un beso.-Ginny hablaba coquetamente y le ponía morritos a un Harry que no se hizo de rogar, ¿cuánto les quedaba? ¿Veinte minutos? Tenía veinte minutos de manoseo por delante que no pensaba dejar pasar, cuando le pasó la mano por el redondo pecho desnudo, Harry se maravilló de lo suave y blando que era, apretó un poco y ella soltó un gemido de satisfacción tan maravilloso que hizo que Harry se volviera loco, iba a explotar, en todos los sentidos. Normalmente siempre se excitaba cuando se enrollaban, pero una cosa era excitarse y otra cosa era esto, siguió explorando esta nueva región, un pecho, el otro, el canal que quedaba entre ellos, la carne suave de los lados o la caliente que quedaba más cerca del vientre… ella soltó un gemido larguísimo.

-¡Merlín, Harry!

Y Harry con la emoción de aquella declaración de pasión apretó más fuerte el pecho de Ginny quien le apartó de un empujón hasta sentarlo prácticamente y le dio un puñetazo (bastante doloroso, por cierto) en el brazo.

¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Llevaba varios minutos tocándola y se daba cuenta ahora de que no quería eso, ¿Quién la entendía? Hacía un momento estaba gimiendo y disfrutando y ahora le pegaba…

-Ten más cuidado.

-¡Pero si me has dicho que te quitara el sujetador! ¡Yo creía que querías que te tocara!

-Quiero que me toques las tetas imbécil pero no que me las estrujes.

-¡Tú me has estrujado el culo y te has reído, y yo no he dicho nada!

-Es distinto, Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡A ver?-Era increíble como podían pasar de una situación reservada solo para adultos a sonar como dos críos pequeños discutiendo por una chuchería.

Ginny pareció quedarse pensando un rato cómo responder a la pregunta de Harry, al momento le cogió de la camisa y le obligó a que se quedara apoyado a cuatro patas con ella debajo.

Harry se hubiera puesto muy rojo, si hubiese podido, pero en el momento que la rodilla de Ginny tocó su entrepierna la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo bajó rápidamente hasta ahí. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró a Ginny quien lo miraba intensamente mientras frotaba despacio su rodilla y muslo contra la entrepierna de Harry, quien empezaba a tener problemas para mantener la calma y el equilibrio, Ginny siguió frotándose contra él y Harry pensó que explotaría de verdad, trató de pensar en Voldemort, en Malfoy y hasta en Snape, pero nada parecía conseguir que aquello bajara.

-¿Es agradable, ¿Te gusta, Harry?-Ginny sonaba tan sensual como en los sueños que había alimentado durante todo el año en sus más oscuras fantasías.

Harry ahora había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba en las sensaciones con una expresión lánguida y satisfactoria en la cara. Hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, pero al momento pegó un ligero salto cuando la rodilla de Ginny presionó de más contra su zona sensible, la presión de la rodilla le dejó por un momento sin respiración, no era un dolor muy intenso, pero era muy molesto, y sentía que si ella presionaba más no volvería a ser un hombre en la vida.

-¿Ves como es distinto, Harry?- Ella hablaba con un deje de sorna en la voz y Harry aunque estaba ligeramente enfadado (aunque todavía muy excitado) por aquella burla no se atrevió a demostrarlo por miedo a que Ginny le provocara un dolor peor que el crucio.

-¿Tenías que torturarme, con que me hubieses dicho que te había hecho daño hubiese bastado, Ginny. -Harry notó que su voz sonaba excitada pero aguda a la vez.

Ginny alivió un poco la presión de su rodilla y mordiéndose el labio empezó a frotarle otra vez, como para calmar la zona herida.

-Pobrecito mío… ¿así mejor?

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras sentía un escalofrío de satisfacción.

-De.. Deberías parar, Ginny.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No lo se-Harry sabía que sonaba inseguro, porque se sentía inseguro. Por un lado no quería presionarla a hacer algo que quizás no le apeteciera, pero por otro lado sentía que su cuerpo había llegado a un punto de no retorno.

Ginny empezó a acariciarle el pecho mientras continuaba con la provocación.

-No quiero avergonzarme a mí mismo.

Ginny se levantó sobre los codos, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo podrías avergonzarte a ti mismo? Es normal que ocurra esto. La que podría quedar en evidencia soy yo, nunca he hecho algo así.

Harry se puso muy contento, todo esto era porque era él, nunca había estado así con otro, él era el primero.

-Yo tampoco he hecho nada parecido. Hasta hoy nunca había tocado a una chica.

-Pues lo has hecho muy bien.

-Tú también lo haces pero que muy bien-dijo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que entró por los oídos de Harry y le provocó el mismo efecto en el pecho que el whisky de fuego provocaba en el estómago, un calor adorable.

Ginny se miró el reloj e hizo un puchero, nos quedan menos de cinco minutos sino queremos llegar tarde a la próxima clase.

-¡¿CINCO MINUTOS! Pe… per.. pero yo no puedo ir a Herbología así- Harry se señalaba el pantalón donde tenía un bulto que, para deleite de Ginny, era bastante pronunciado.

Ginny sonrió, se incorporó, y se sentó en el regazo de Harry mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor el cuello y sacudía el pelo como sólo ella sabía, ni Fleur podía hacerlo así.

-Claro que no puedes ir así.

Harry se quedó hipnotizado por su mirada y solo despertó del letargo cuando sintió que la tibia mano de Ginny se adentraba en las profundidades de su pantalón, ahogó un gemido, y supo para su vergüenza, que cinco minutos le sobrarían en aquella ocasión.

FIN! Espero no haber sido muy gráfica, no es lo que quería, de todas formas es mi primer lemon, así que perdonad mis faltas. No quería una cursilada, y espero haber conseguido el objetivo de que sonara a una escena normal de una pareja normal (aunque sean magos) de hoy en día, de 15 y 16 años. (que tampoco quiere decir que todas las personas con 15 ó 16 se comporten así, libertad ante todo!)


End file.
